Bronze Fox (Canceled)
by Rook-385
Summary: When General Ross gets wind of Ladybug and Chat Noir and sends Tony Stark to get them to sign the accords what adventures will follow...
1. chapter 1

Bronze Fox

A/N: I got this Idea from Appleciderr, my sister so I dedicate this story to her.

Chapter 1: The Acords…

Tony Stark had been requested to talk to General Ross, apparently it had something to do with Hero's no signing the accords. Tony looked out of the helicopter to the RAFT, since Steve broke the rest of his team out of it, it has been under lockdown. Tony watched as the helicopter touched down on the helipad. "We have arrived boss." Tony responded with a simple 'ok' before opening the door. He was met with two guards. "Mr. Stark you are to come with us." He simply nodded before following them.

They opened the door to Ross' office where he had a video opened up. Ross turned to him before asking,"Tony what do you see here." Tony turned his gaze to the video, and what he saw surprised him. He saw two people one boy one girl, the girl wore a red skintight suit with black polka dots, and was swinging a yoyo at something the boy wore a leather skin tight suit with a staff outstretched attacking the same someone.

"What I see is two superheroes fighting a villain is there a problem in your eyes." Tony could never deny that Ross saw things in black and white, you were either with him One-hundred percent or, you were against him. " I see two superheroes who haven't signed the accords." Tony sighed, of course it's about the accords, "what do you want me to do? Talk to them and convince them to sign with the accords?" Ross nodded.

"If we do this it will show everyone that heroes agree with us." Tony sighed at the words Ross chose. He looked back at the video noting that they looked young. "I'll do it."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The talks…

Tony was once again questioning his approach. He couldn't just walk up and demand that these heroes join the accords like he did with Steve, seeing on how that turned out. He decided that he would meet Mayor bourgeois, and invite Ladybug and Chat Noir to the hotel for discussions. Perhaps this would go better than last time they asked someone to join the accords.

"Boss the plane will be touching down in Paris shortly." Tony nodded before looking out the window, it had been several hours since he had left for Paris. He watched as the ground got closer and went back the matter of these super heroes.

He would probably have to talk to the Mayor and ask him to get the superheroes to meet. Or he could have an extended stay and do a little digging in to find a better way to find them. 

The plane touched down and as Tony made his way to the exit of the plane he met with Mayor Bourgeois. "Hello Mr. Stark, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Tony studied the man, he looked professional enough, although his eyes spoke that he was a clever man with his own agenda. Tony decided to tell him part of the truth." I am here to get your heroes Ladybug and Chat Noir to sign the accords, is there anyone that can get me in contact with. Mayor Bourgeois nodded,"I know just the person."

/Alya's POV/

Alya was on her way back home when she got an notification from the Lady Blog. Looking at it she recognized the emai. It was from Mayor Bourgeois.

MB- Miss Césaire later tonight could you come to the town hall I need help with something Ladybug related

Alya was concerned over what Mayor Bourgeois wanted, however this could help her whenever chloe was being stupid so she replied, agreeing to go around Nine O'clock. Before she could let Marinette know however a massive explosion sounded off near the school. Turning to run she had a feeling that this would be an interesting day.

/Chat Noir's POV/

Chat was running as fast as he could to get closer to the school. An explosion had sounded of not to long ago and he knew Ladybug would most likely beat him there. 

BOOM!

BOOM! 

At the sound of two more explosions he picked up his pace he needed to get there, he was only three roofs away when something red and gold flew past him into the smoke, followed soon by a few blue blasts. Chat stopped staring when he heard a loud clang of metal followed by a yelp. Chat grabbed his staff and launched into the smoke…

A/N- I posted a new chapter of Hunted and posted a new fanfic call Alpa Marinette(that is an Omegaverse AU)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Smokescreen 

Tony didn't know what he was expecting, but it wasn't a man with a black lab coat and blue hair. "Who are y-" before he could finish that sentence the villain threw a punch, landing square in Tony's chest sending him back with a clang of metal and a yelp.

The Villain looks at the Inventor and laughs putting a hand in front of his mouth to stop himself,"My friend you may call me The Chemist." Tony stood back up and looked at what The Chemist's his possible weapon could be, but before he could complete his search a staff hit the side of the Chemist flinging him away from Tony.

Tony looked up as he saw one of the heroes that he was supposed to talk to, Chat Noir. "Hey I need to talk to you." Chat nods and jumps off the roof landing right in front of Tony, who notices two things 1) he is shorter than Tony by about a head. 2) he is a teenager. The kit in question opens his mouth to speak before something else grabs both of their attention.

A spotted yoyo zooms in between their heads moving towards the Chemist, hitting him right in the nose. Tony cringes at the sound of his nose breaking under the momentum of the yoyo. Chat turned around, bowed, and took the girl's hand pressing his lips to her knuckles.

"Hello, My Lady!" Tony watched slightly confused as this conversation was going on. Was he trying to flirt with her. "I hate to interrupt but we have a Chemist to deal with!" On that note the girl moved on from Chat and looked at the Inventor. "Oh my god, you're Tony Stark, the Iron man!" Tony simply nodded before turning to the Chemist. And firing his repulsors.

The Chemist simply laughed before hitting the beam with a ball of Chemical's effectively freezing it. Tony cursed under his breath,"Friday scan the Chemist's fight pattern!" Friday acknowledged and started scanning. Ladybug and Chat Noir both had started the assault completely in tune and fighting in complete harmony. It impressed Tony, who began his assault once again.

Firing both of his repulsors he watched as The Chemist braced for the blasts and take it full force without so much as a yelp. Tony realizing that his repulsors weren't working, moved his arm up and fired a missile at Chemist. Finally earning a yelp from the villain Tony moved in to finish the job.

Clearly Tony had underestimated Chemist because as he closed in one of the many chemical bombs that the chemist had set up exploded blowing off the armor of the right arm and shoulder blade.

Tony grunted in pain as the back of his helmet hit the cement. Once again he groaned in pain as he sat up. He slowly opened his eyes as he watched Chemist (who was just destroying him) getting beat up by Ladybug and Chat Noir.

The inventor watched as Ladybug grabbed the goggles off of Chemist and ladybugs cleaned up the mess from the fight. Before they could run Tony yelled after Ladybug and her companion,"Meet me at the Eiffel Tower at 10:00!". Both of the upstart hero's looked at each other then nodded

"Agreed!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Making a decision pt.1

It was 10:00 Ladybug had been on The Eiffel Tower since 9:50 and she was starting to get impatient. Where was Chat? Where was Tony Stark, after all he was the one who set up this meeting…

As if reading her thoughts Chat Noir finished climbing up the tower and sat down next to her. "What do you think he wants to talk about?" He was met with silence, shifting his gaze over to Ladybug he looked into her sapphire eyes and could tell she was deep in thought.

Ladybug opened her mouth to answer his question,"I think he's going to talk abou-" Chat didn't hear part of the rest as there was a clang of metal behind them. Shifting their gaze behind them they met the face of Tony Stark clad in his signature Iron Armor.

"I'm here for the accords…" he trailed off. Ladybug and Chat Noir looked at each other. " the accords the ones that broke the Avengers!?" Tony seemed to flinch at that sentence, before he nodded. "I hate to tell you but you either agree or the entire force of the U.N. including me will have to arrest you…" The inventor watched as the partners looked at each other, he could see a conversation fly through their features.

After what felt like an eternity Ladybug turned back to Tony," Can we have a few days to decide what our decision will be… we need to think for a little bit?" Tony thought about it 'Ross will definitely be happy that I made some progress with them' Tony nodded,"you can take a few days to make a decision." Both of the heroes nodded before making their way to their homes. Tony sighed, he had to talk to ross of all people.

/The next day/

The next day Marinette woke up, on time and remembered that she has an important issue to deal with. Luckily for her it's saturday, which means that she will have enough time to talk to Master Fu. Marinette sat up in her bed and thought about the problem her and Chat Noir faced.

'Well if we don't sign the Accords then we will have such a hard time fighting the Avengers, that we wouldn't be able to fight any Akuma and to an extent Hawkmoth.'

Finally getting out of bed Marinette woke up Tikki and asked her the big question,"what decision should we make?" Tikki eyes suddenly went serious," you will make the right decision Marinette I'm sure of it."

Marinette nodded before kissing her forehead, and getting ready for the day. After getting dressed she made her way to Master Fu's house.

When she arrived at Master Fu's house she knocked on the door. She heard faint footsteps on the other side of the door. As the footsteps got closer Marinette had figured that it would have been a bit early for him to be awake on a sunday.

As the door opened Master Fu. The guardians usual Hawaiian shirt was replaced by a plain white shirt, with a pair of pajama pants. "What do you need Ladybug?" Marinette breathed in before answering,"Guidence!"

After a long talk about what was going on Master Fu sighed. "It seems that I will need to talk to Mr. Stark about this-" Master Fu gestured to wayzz to come over. "-call Mr. Stark the tell him to meet us at the top of the Eiffel tower at sundown." Marinette nodded and transformed pulling out her yoyo.

Tony was in the middle of a meal with Mayor Bourgeois and his daughter. "I don't see why you are here, Ladybug and Chat Noir have everything handled," Tony sighed at the snotty girl,"I am here on behalf of the United Nation to make sure that they comply with the Sokovia Accords." The girl just scoffed before pulling a nail filer from out of nowhere and started filing said nails. Shifting his gaze to the mayor he started,"Is she always li-," Tony's phone started going off. Tony glared at the laughing girl before getting out of his chair and heading for a balcony.

"Hello?" He was greeted with a sigh but soon he heard a voice,"Mr. Stark, this is Ladybug meet me and my companions at sundown. We will make our decision then."

A/N- sorry for the long wait, I have been busy with schoolwork and approaching Finals.

Give feedback and reviews thanks for reading.

~IronWrath out~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Making a decision Pt.2

As the sun descended underneath the horizon, the city was given an orange haze to it. Tony stood at the top of the Eiffel Tower. He had to admit, he liked the view.

Thump!

To be honest with himself, he was anxious, he didn't want to have to fight these people and bring problems like he had with the other Avengers. With a sigh he turned around and saw three not two people.

Two were Ladybug and Chat Noir, the last was on old man wearing a red and white Hawaiian shirt and had a cane. Before he could ask why they brought a civilian the man in question slowly stepped forward.

"Hello Mr.Stark, you may call me Master Fu, the leader of The Miraculous Team." Ladybug and Chat Noir both nodded at this man's title. Tony was surprised to say the least, but he had a job to do and he was going to do it.

"Well as I'm sure you know, I need both of these young heroes to sign the Accords, to make sure that they are held accountable for any destruction of any sort that they make during their battles." The old man simply nodded before he answered," Well we tho-" he was caught off guard as Chat Noir stepped forward," Thats stupid! Ladybug's power is literally to fix and damage created during the battle!"

Master Fu simply sighed," It can fix damage yes, but if anyone were to die…" Fu trailed off with a grim tone.

Ladybug took a deep breath and fell to the ground. "So you're saying that if I fail to protect people from a fatal hit, and they die I can't bring them back, with Miraculous ladybug!"

Master Fu nodded with a grim face. Tony took a deep breath before continuing with what he was saying earlier," Which is more the reason for you both to sign the Accords, It will help you pick your battles and join a bigger group of heroes who could help you fight your villain."

Master fu continued to nod his head deep in thought. Ladybug and Chat didn't know what to do, but they knew that they would need help with hawkmoths Akumas sooner or later.

"When is the next meet for the accords?" That question made Tony smile a little, he may have just managed to save them from the wrath of Ross.

"Actually all you need to do is sign the accords and reveal you're Identities to the public, it's so you can be counted responsible for anything you do." Tony took a breath to look at the heroes. Master Fu's eyebrows were squished together deep in thought, Ladybug seemed a bit paler than she was earlier. But Chat Noir was as cool as a cucumber.

Tony continued,"As soon as you reveal yourselves to the public you will be taken to United Nations Superhero Control, which should finalize the details, and if it helps I can send the rest of the Avengers to protect your families so you can do the press conference and talk out the details with Ross."

Finally it seemed as though Ladybug was on board, Chat Noir looked a little less excited than before and Master Fu looked like he had made a decision.

"Give us until Monday to sign okay, we need to get ready for a few changes." Fu held a hopeful smile at the proposition.

With a sigh Tony shook his head, "Sadly it will need to be tomorrow Ross gave me a deadline and he isn't one to break his word." Once again all the heroes stiffened,"Listen I know that this is sudden but it's the best I can do"

A beeping was heard and both heroes look at each other before looking at master fu. He just nodded saying," I left the top hatch open go there at reveal to each other I will follow soon." And with that both heroes left.

Master Fu looked back at tony with a grim look," Listen Iron Man I may not be their father but I think of them like family, and I don't like forcing them into this and I know you don't like it either, so you have to give your word that you'll protect their families!"

Tony nodded before replying," I give my word that I will protect their families."

And with that Tony was left alone on top of the Eiffel Tower. Left to contact the one man he didn't want to talk to.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update but I have had writers block and it finally cleared so please give me feedback, Review, follow all that jazz and I hope you had a good Christmas or Hanukkah or whatever else you celebrate…

~IronWrath out~


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Big reveal

Chat and Ladybug just stared at each other, Chat had been looking forward to this moment for an entire year, but this is not the way that he wanted it to go down. He wanted it to be with Ladybug willingly not like this!

A weezy sigh escaped Ladybug,"Well let's get this over with." A bright pink hue filled the small house. As the hue ended Chat's eyes widened as he recognized the girl. She was his Lady, his Princess, His Marinette.

He would be lying if he didn't harbor feelings fo the girl, as far as he knew every guy (and a few of the girls) also had feeling for her as well. She may be shy and stammer all the time, but the times that she was clear and confident, strong and brave that's what made him fall for Marinette.

As for Ladybug, he fell for her after she overcame her insecurities to save the innocents. How she wasn't the perfect hero that the people want, but a regular person who makes mistakes. That is what made him fall for Ladybug. He smiled and dropped his transformation.

Marinette just about fainted at the revelation. He was her Adrien, her Partner, Her Kitty.

She first fell in love with Chat Noir about half a year ago. She was always a fan of his reckless nature and how he always did what he thought was right. She won't admit it to him but she always loved his sense of humor.

As for Adrien she fell in love with his calm kind nature. How he won't yell at Chloe no matter how much she deserves it. How even though he was rich enough to rival the richest people in Paris, but he never flaunted it or used it to his advantedge. But most of all how he valued his friends and would be with them to the bitter end.

Marinette was the first to break the silence,"I kn-I know what you're thinking 'why does it need to be boring Marinette?' I'm sorry that I'm a disappointment." She was shocked to hear Adrien laugh.

"You a disappointment you must be kidding, you're amazing!" At that Marinette looked up, surprised that the person who had all they needed in the world, was famous, rich, and friends with a powerful political leader, called her amazing.

"You have a loving family, supportive friends, you're popular in school, and you have a promising future ahead of you… I'm just a rich kid with a distant father, and no future ahead of him." Adrien said the last part with a dark look in his eyes, looking down to the floor.

Marinette took Adrien's hand in hers and began speaking in a low comforting tone,"Kitty you may have a distant father but you have friends too, they will support you, I, will support you." Marinette was shocked at this sudden confidence, but chalked it down to how much she cared for the boy in front of her.

Adrien nodded at Marinette before laughingly replying,"That's true both Nino And Alya are supportive." Marinette giggled agreeing with the statement before the model continued,"Thats without taking you into consideration, I remember how you supported Kim even without knowing about it being chloe, and even if you did know i'd put my money on you helping him out anyway."

Marinette was about to decline that before she realized that she most likely would do that. She finally realized what he was saying, he was impressed by her compassion and love for other people. By how much she put others in front of herself. In other words… her selflessness.

Adrien spoke once again," I'm glad that it's you." He couldn't keep the glee out of his voice. His voice also revealed his fading fear of it being someone else.

Marinette responded with the same glee and fading fear that adrien had,"Me too…"

A/N: Please give feedback and follow/favorite/anything you would like to do.

~IronWrath out~


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Parental Problems pt.1

After a while Master Fu reappeared and from the look on his face the two heroes could tell that he had something on his mind. "It is time that you two go back to your homes and tell your loved ones who you are behind the mask."

Marinette was puzzled, _behind the mask?_ ,"Excuse me master, but don't you mean to tell our loved ones that we are the people behind ladybug and Chat Noir's mask?" Adrien agreed with Marinette what did he mean by tell them who they are behind the mask.

Master Fu chuckled in response,"The miraculous help to bring out your true self." The heroes were a little surprised to say the least, _bring out their true selves?_ Master Fu continued,"I will let you two find out what that means on your own, I can't be the master of already known knowledge after all, plus it will help strengthen you in the future… let you figure out yourself more...how you fit into the puzzle that is our world."

In the background Plagg and Tikki were talking,"I'm just telling you Tikki, I don't trust this Stark guy he seems to be a puppet of some sort." Tikki couldn't help but agree, things seemed too rushed, there was a hidden agenda of some sort in the air.

"What about their loved ones, do you think it's safe to tell them what their children are doing on a regular basis?" Plagg didn't know how to answer that question, from the few interactions his chosen has had with the Dupain's and their daughter he would say that Tikki's chosen was safe. But that wasn't what Tikki was asking, she was asking if Adrien was safe if he told Gabriel.

The scary part was Plagg didn't know the answer to that question. To Plagg Gabriel seemed (to the most part) like a regular businessman, more concerned about his business and prodigy than his actual lifestyle. However if the trend holds true every businessman has a secret and Gabriel definitely had a secret. The safe behind the portrait was proof of that fact. "I don't know Tikki… i'll keep my magic ready just in case."

Tikki agreed with that statement, if Gabriel turns out to be a bad person they need to be ready. Likewise she would keep her magic ready if the Dupains turn out to be a bad. Although she took into consideration all the times the Dupains had interacted with their daughter (unknowingly) in her presence and concluded that there was a ninety nine point nine percent chance that they weren't going to be any danger to Marinette or the Miraculous. In fact they might be supportive.

"Plagg, Tikki, it is time that you take these youngsters home, I believe that you have some lies to to fix." Master Fu beckoned the two Kawami back to their respective Chosen and reminded them that they were on a time crunch. "Remember that if you have a need for a place to stay, I will be here."

With that both Adrien and Marinette donned their masks the second time that night and bagan their way to their respective homes. Ladybug stopped chat at the Eiffel Tower. "Adrien if you need any help just give me a call, ok?" Chat nodded before setting off in the direction of the Agreste mansion, soon after Marinette going in the direction of the bakery. As they did both heroes had the same thought.

"I hope this goes well…"

A/N: Please give feedback and follow/favorite/anything you would like to do.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Parental Problems Pt. 2

Ladybug landed on her balcony. She took a breath before transforming back to her regular self. Her gaze shifted to her Kawami, silently asking for her support. She looked out at the night sky, she had left after dinner, and it was dark now? She was gone longer than she thought she originally thought. Hopefully her parents weren't asleep or this would get difficult.

Marinette walked through her room and put her hand on the trapdoor then stopped. Is this a good Idea? Will they be mad? Will they make me stop being ladybug? All these thoughts raced through her head, similar to a race between Kim and Alix.

"What's wrong? Marinette turned her gaze to her waiting kawami. To Marinette, Tikki was like another mother who she didn't keep secrets from. It was amazing to have that connection, but also a pain. Mainly because if she wanted to keep a secret, or not tell her what she was feeling Tikki would be able to tell in an instant.

"I just… what if we don't tell them, let them find out tomorrow… just so then I don't drop the bomb on them this late in the night." Marinette knew that what she wanted was selfish, and not needed. However she didn't feel as though it was the right time to tell them.

"Marinette…" the Heroine knew that tone knew that tone. It was Tikki's mothering tone. She knew she was in for it now. Marinette knew it was better to stay silent than to try to reason. She's tried and lost this kind of battle many times before.

"Marinette… you know that you can't do this to your family, yes it's being forced, yes you yourself aren't comfortable with telling them yet but it's better that you let them know what you do on a regular basis rather then they find out through the news." Tikki's normal high pitched voice seemed to deepen a little to the end. Marinette didn't need two Akuma in one day, now that would be a bombshell that she didn't know if she or Adrien would be able to stop.

"Okay Tikki let's do this!" She opened the trap door with confidence and started bounded toward the living room. As she got closer she started thinking about what she would say to her parents it was a huge topic to discuss so it was important that she had what she wanted to say out and make all the right points. However make sure not to overwhelm them and give them enough time to absorb the information that she's going to give.

"Marinette look at this, Nadja is interviewing Tony Stark, and Apparently there is going to be an press conference from General Ross tomorrow, and-" Marinette knew this was the best chance she was going to get from them to interject and say what she needed to say.

"Dad… Mom Can I talk to you for a moment." Sabine and Tom were concerned with how uncomfortable she was being. They turned their gaze to each other and had a silent conversation before turning back to their daughter. Tom grabbed the remote and muted the news channel.

"Sure Marinette what's wrong?" Marinette was happy that they were so open to each other. It made them a close family with little to no secrets (for the most part). Hopefully this would keep it Intact.

"I just want you to know this before you find this out by anyone else," Marinette watched her parents reactions very carefully. Tom was leaning forward, showing that he was open to the conversation. Meanwhile Sabine had uncrossed her legs, also open for the conversation.

"I-I'm Ladybug, i'm the girl behind the mask I go into danger every day, and please...please accept me because if you try and take this away from me you can't, it's my duty to the people of paris and to you!." Marinette had shrunk as she went on. Her gaze had left her parents and went to the floor. Nervousness had made an explosive return. All she could do is wait for their reaction. Then she realized that her prepared speech had gone through the window and that she had just spit out the first words that came into her mind.

Sabine and Tom smiled, before closing the distance and cornering her with a massive hug. All of the cold worries of rejection left her as the warmth of family surrounded her and left her with her answer. Out of all things...they were proud of her.

~Meanwhile At the Agreste Mansion~

Adrien had stalled long enough thinking of what to say to his father much less actually doing it. So here he was in front of his father's office knuckles facing the door just not moving. He knew that his father would be finishing up work right about now so he did have time…

 _Knock!_

 _Knock!_

 _Knock!_

 _knock!_

"Come in." That was all that was said. Adrien smiled grimly, he probably expected it to be Nathalie, with another deep breath he opened the door. Gabriel looked up and tensed for a split second before calming back down. He motioned to a seat in front of him, silently letting him know that he was to sit down so that they could talk.

Adrien sat down and looked at his father, he had put his hands in front of him. His fingers touching and elbows on the table. "Yes Adrien what do you need?" his voice was Acidic, wanting Adrien to get to the point so that he could get back to work.

"I wanted to tell you this before you find this out from the press conference tomorrow, i-i'm Chat Noir, I know it's reckless and that you think I shouldn't do it but I will do anything to keep saving the people of paris and doing right by them." Adrien's gaze has shifted from the table to his father's eyes showing a fake confidence he could only hope would convince his father to let him stay a hero.

All Gabriel responded with was a sigh before he spoke in a concerned tone, "I just want you to be careful okay," he looked back at the schedule for tomorrow before tensing again and looking back at Adrien, "You mentioned a Press conference?"

A/N: Please give feedback and follow/favorite/anything you would like to do.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- Should I do a Miraculous star wars AU? comment below!

Chapter 9: The Press Conference

"Yes there is a press Conference, Mr. Ross is having us sign the Sokovia Accords, in order for us to be held accountable for what we do, and any damages we cause." It was clear to Gabriel that Adrien thought that this was all stupid. After all if history proved Ladybug's cure could fix and heal anyone of any damage physical or otherwise.

"What about what you guys get in all this, after all you can't expect something from nothing." Gabriel wasn't an Idiot there definitely was a compromise made for them to sign the Accords. Perhaps help against a certain villain.

Adrien opened his mouth before closing it,"We simply thought that it would be a smarter choice to side with them than go on our own." Gabriel silently applauded his son for not giving away all the information. However what his son didn't have was a trained sense of truth. When Adrien said those words he had brushed his upper lip. He never does that, it was a sign of a lie.

The designer looked back at his schedule before clearing it, he will have business important business to attend to, such as getting the ring of destruction and finding out who the Chosen of creation is. On that note he stood up and hugged his son," I want you to know that I will be there for you in more ways than could imagine."

But as Adrien walked out of the room Gabriels mind was as chaotic as a warzone. Would he still try and get the miraculous?... Yes of course he would, he's waited to long to just give up when he finds out that one of his enemies is someone who he knows. He looked at the portrait of Amelia and asked the age old question, what would she do?

~The next day~

Chat Noir landed on the roof of the Mayor's Building. Turning his gaze towards the two other heroes he took a deep breath, this would be difficult. Of course there was already a huge crowd forming in the front of the mansion, filled with reporters from France and other nations alike. It was scary, there was no doubt about that, but they had a job to do and they would do it. Chat's gaze turned to Tony as he started walking up to him. "When does the Conference start?" They were told to show up at noon, but weren't told when the conference would begin.

Tony looked at his watch, which was outfitted with the location of all U.N. forces, showed that Ross would be arriving from the R.A.F.T in five minutes." About twenty minutes… Why?" While it was a little weird as to why Ross wanted them to arrive so much earlier than him, Tony didn't see it as a problem simply chalking it down to him wanting them to wait for someone of his position. Men like Ross used that tactic all the time, trying to show people who is in control and gain influence from those under them.

Chat looked down at the crowd below them,"I don't know, I just have a bad feeling." So many people in one spot was a perfect target for an Akuma or worse, he hoped that Hawkmoth wasn't looking for a victim today or else there would be too many casualties to take care of.

His thoughts were cut off however, as a black car zoomed through the gates stopping right in front of the crowd, with hundreds of flashes from cameras and news reporters beginning their broadcasts the door opened and out stepped Ross. Turning toward the crowd he waved before turning back toward the mansion and walking in, silently telling the heroes to walk inside themselves.

As the heroes arrived in the lobby they were met by Ross himself. The man in question slowly walked up toward the young heroes slowly sticking his arm out, asking for a handshake," Thanks for agreeing to sign the accords, it was the right choice." Ladybug simply responded by shaking the man's hand. Ross continued," I know that this is a little sudden but it is for the best, with the help of the Avengers you can finally beat Hawkmoth was it…"

Ladybug simply laughed before replying," yes, his name is Hawkmoth we are part of the same...background so we have kept the animal influence." Ross simply nodded before he started walking away and towards the door. The young heroes looked at each other before walking behind him silently conversing.

~Meanwhile with Ayla~

She couldn't believe this, Ladybug and Chat Noir were going to reveal themselves to the public! She already had the ladyblog live streaming and ready so that anyone that isn't at home can see this too. Chatter was heard everywhere but as soon as the door opened it went so silent that you could hear a pin drop.

Thaddeus Ross walked out to the front of the building toward the podium and started his

speech," Today we mark a major success of the Sokovia accords as the two local heroes Ladybug and Chat Noir have pledged to reveal themselves and sign the accords making it possible to keep operating in Paris and as heroes for the foreseeable future."

On that note he stepped back and Ladybug stepped forward and murmured something in Ross' ear. After a small nod from Ross Ladybug stepped forward to the podium and started her own

Speech," I want you all to keep in mind that we may be heroes but we are still people so try not to go to deep into what we look like on the outside, but what we are on the inside and what we have done for the people of Paris, keep that in mind when you find out who we are." Ladybug stepped back and with a fistbump from her partner they detransformed into Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste.

 _BOOM!_

Rubble and Debris filled the air Ayla looked around trying to figure out where Marinette and Adrien were, but all she saw was a ruined, burning building in front of her. "MARINEEEEETTE! ADRIEEEEN!" Nothing could be heard over the screams from all around the area.

 _BOOM!_

The second blast knocked Ayla off her feet, the blogger felt dizzy as she got on her knees and started screaming her friends names. Trying in vain to be heard over the screams of the other bystanders. The result was that of sadness and frustration. As gunshots were beginning to be heard an all to familiar voice filled her head.

"Lady wifi, will you be my champion?"

As she responded she could feel power take her over.

"Yes Hawkmoth."

A/N- What do you think is happening? what do you think happened to our favorite heroes? and who do you think is responsible? comment below!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Redemption

Tony's head throbbed, all he could hear was a mixture of ringing and screams. _What the hell happened?_ One second he was about to bring out a paper to let them sign and make it an official that they had agreed to the accords. The next second he's on the ground with screams and hints of gunfire going off.

Looking around he saw the boy, from where he was now it looked as though he didn't fare too well. Crawling over to him the Tony looked at the wounds that he had accumulated. The blonde was laying on his side, his while overshirt was shredded while the black shirt underneath had holes revealing burns. It looked as though his arm was fractured at several points as well, with the bone not breaking the skin but making an indent for sure.

As the inventor checked for more wounds, a massive truck broke through the barricade driving straight toward him and the blonde. Tony looked at the boy, realizing that their was a great possibility that moving him would make the wounds worse, helpless Tony stared at the truck desperately trying to figure out any kind of plan. _Step in front of the boy and take the hit… NO! It would still hit him. Move the boy… NO! that could make his condition worse._ The throbbing got worse, he couldn't think, couldn't move.

Tony closed his eyes awaiting what was to come. He could hear the truck get closer, smell the odor of the diesel the truck used to move. It never came. He didn't hear the truck anymore. Slowly opening his eye's Tony saw the truck. Inches in front of him sat a pause symbol. _What the hell?_ He could hear someone clear their throat behind him.

Looking back what he saw surprised him to say the least. The girl wore a black and white jumpsuit that was skin tight. Starting at her feet, the suit was white but right below the knees sat three black stripes going all the way around her legs. From the knee's up it was a constant black, with several symbols made with white stripes. At her waist sat a thin white line going all the way around making a symbol similar to that of a button to turn on a computer. On her chest sat a the wifi symbol that was white with the hint of pink in it. Right below her elbow sat the same pattern that her lower legs had. White with three black stripes closer to the elbow. She also held a phone in her hand. The girl calmly looked at Tony before saying," Aren't you going to call a suit of armor or something along those lines."

~Meanwhile with Hawkmoth…~

 _I can't let anything happen. I can't let anything happen! I CAN'T LET ANYTHING HAPPEN!_ He was racing toward the press conference. He can't let any of those terrorists hurt Adrien. Leaping from another building he was finally in view of it. Many of the windows were shot out. Smoke billowed out from the higher windows. "Lady Wifi have you seen Adrien Agreste anywhere?" he couldn't bear to lose another. It would kill him, Gabriel doesn't know what he would do if he lost him.

"Yes Hawkmoth, he was being protected by Tony Stark, however he was unconscious. Don't worry, Mr. Stark is getting a suit so he should be safe." Hawkmoth smiled, all he had to do now was fight off the terrorists. He would make amends with his son and Ladybug, and maybe have a talk with Mr. Stark.

He locked onto one of the terrorists, he was about the same height. His outfit consisted of a combo of camo and black, he wore combat boots with camo pants. On his upper body he wore a black bulletproof vest with a black undershirt, and he wore black combat gloves. In those gloves he held an AK-47 and from the look of him he knew how to use it. All in all he was intimidating.

"Hey lookie what I found, some weirdo wanting to die." Out from nowhere two other terrorists appeared. Both smaller than the first but both had the same equipment. The designer would need to decide his plan very carefully. If he wasn't careful Adrien wouldn't have a parents much less a missing mother.

The leader charged at Hawkmoth while the other two followed on either side, trying to flank the designer, simultaneously firing the guns at the designer. Pulling the blade from his staff he spun the staff dissolving the bullets. He needed to wait until they were close enough before executing his plan.

Once they got close enough Hawkmoth sidestepped the leader and brought his staff down on the man's head, rendering him unconscious. The other two ran toward him, as they got closer the designer pulled a blade out from the staff. As they got closer Hawkmoth edited his stance moving one foot in further forward than the other.

As soon as they were within ten feet of him he moved his hilt and blade so that they were facing either opponent. However he never got the chance as a green disc hit the man on the right knocking him out. Looking toward the source of the attack the designer found a short man with a green chinese style robe, _the Jade Turtle_.

"You must be the Jade turtle, the guardian of the Miraculous." He knew the role the turtle played, he's seen it in the book of Miraculous. He's seen the sacred texts and managed to translate them with a little help from nooroo, he would need to play his cards right if he wanted to help and not be a nuisance.

"I know who you are Hawkmoth, I know what you've done, but I know you want to help," Hawkmoth clenched his jaw, he couldn't know his Identity could he, if he did why hadn't he stopped him long ago. Jade turtle continued,"You don't want anyone to steal your city am I correct… we have a common enemy in this situation."

Hawkmoth chuckled,"you're right about that Jade, but know we have an opponent to face." The designer turned to the opponent just as a green shield knocked the man out. Why did Jade need to show him up like that. Looking back around he could see Iron Man firing his repulsors at terrorists all around him protecting Adrien while simultaneously fighting the enemy. _That's good Adriens protected all we need to do now is make sure that Ladybug is safe._

~Meanwhile with Marinette~

Her head hurt like she was hit with a truck, she could hear screaming and gunshots. _What...happened…_ looking around she could see civilians being attacked by terrorists, innocent people being attacked. She can't stand for this,"Tikki spots on!" Any protests from the kawami was unheard, dead set on saving people was her only concern. She threw her yoyo at the nearest terrorists knocking them onto the ground.

Out of nowhere a shocking sensation exploded on her back, making her shake beyond control. It seemed as though the pain in her head exploded, falling face first on the ground the last thing she could hear was words that terrified her.

"Attention all teams, we got the target." _Target...what do they mean target._ As the voice spoke more giving directions to the teams he had mentioned she decided to find out as much as she could. The voice was deep and rough, he probably smoked or was a smoker in the past. The darkness surrounding her vision got close to engulfing all of her vision, she didn't have much more time. "Copy that bringing target to extraction." _That's what he meant… I-I'm the target, why?_ As her vision went black and she passed out the last thing she saw was Adrien being protected by .

End of Act I

Continued in Act II Silver Wolf


	11. Chapter 11

UPDATE!

I am pleased to tell you that Silver Wolf the sequel to this story is finally making its debut! While it isn't prewritten and may take awhile to update time to time I plan to make it as good as possible. Which is why I am actively looking for ways to Improve on my story. So please PLEASE! Give me feedback praise… or whatever you want… I suppose i've gone on long enough… so let's give you a summary.

One month after the events of Bronze Fox Tony has left to New York, Marinette is missing and Adrien is broken because of it. Hawkmoth persues redemption, and Master Fu has to think of a way to get one of the most powerful Miraculous back from an old friend… What will happen? Who will change? Where is Marinette? Hopefully I answer these questions in the continuation of Bronze Fox: Silver Wolf… Sit back relax and… Enjoy the read!


	12. Important update

I want to let everybody know that I have rewritten Bronze Fox, by searching Bronze Fox Rewritten you will be able to read it.

Thanks for reading and one more thing!

This story will be deleted in a week or so, sooooo please read the other one.

thanks for reading =D!


End file.
